<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Wants Him To Shut Up by CharlieIsMyName</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508900">She Wants Him To Shut Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieIsMyName/pseuds/CharlieIsMyName'>CharlieIsMyName</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Stream of Consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieIsMyName/pseuds/CharlieIsMyName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki couldn't stand his laugh, his words, his voice. She wants him to be quiet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki &amp; Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Wants Him To Shut Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work! Just a practice on how to write violence and fights!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wants him to shut up. Every word out of his disgusting mouth feels like another blood vessel bursting inside of her. Her body felt like it was boiling over.</p>
<p>She was used to being in control of her emotions. Being calculated and calm and knowing what she was doing. So many times she's wanted to ignore rationality and just let herself go, but she never has. Not until now.</p>
<p>The sharp sound of her fist connecting with his jaw rings in her ears. He doesn't even let out any noise as she does it. The only sound in the room is the satisfying crack of knuckles meeting skin. It makes her want to hit him again.</p>
<p>It's something she's not used to. Wanting. Desiring. Doing what she pleased. But she didn't care anymore. She just wanted him to shut up. To never speak again.</p>
<p>His silence didn't last long. As soon as she retracted her arm his dirty, disgusting mouth split back into a toothy smile. She hated his smile. The look of his teeth set something off in her brain like the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Even something as simple as teeth angered her in regards to him. She wanted to knock those teeth out. He let out a high-pitched laugh, the kind you'd hear from a little girl in a horror movie. She wanted to stick her hand into his throat and pull out his vocal cords so he could never make that horrific noise ever again.</p>
<p>The sound of her fist meeting his face the second time was just as satisfying as the first. She could already see the bruise forming on his pale sickly looking skin. Her knuckles connecting with his cheekbone caused the vile screeching of his laugh to turn into the pathetic sound she pictured a dying horse would make.</p>
<p>She didn't stop there. Before he could do anything she punched him again, square in his nose. A crack rang through the room. She broke it. She broke his nose. Blood spouted from his nostrils like a malfunctioning faucet. She froze. Her hand trembled. Her knuckles are smeared with his blood. She's smelled worse things before, but as the sickly scent of iron passed through her she held back a gag. She broke his nose. And she wanted to keep going. What was wrong with her? What kind of unfeeling monster breaks someone's nose and wants to keep going? Just for their own satisfaction? Beating him up wasn't going to do anything. It wasn't going to make anyone any happier, or her situation any better-</p>
<p>Her thoughts are cut off when she gets a taste of her own medicine. His palm connects with her cheek. It's a weak, pitiful slap, the kind a child would give you, but it stings like hell. He's staring at her. Staring at her with his cruel eyes and crooked nose and disgusting face-</p>
<p>He laughs. He laughs in her face. He laughs despite the blood now running down his chin and his bruised skin. He laughs. Every chortle from his mouth is another part of her brain that might have felt empathy for him shut off. He's laughing at her. She broke his nose and now he's laughing at her. She wants to break more. Her foot meets his stomach, causing him to collapse to the floor. Good. Good good good good good good good good good- </p>
<p>Her heel connects with his jaw. The crack is even more prominent than all the times before. She wonders if she broke it. She doesn't care. She kicks him again, and again, and again, and soon he's collapsed to the floor in a bruised mess. She feels horror go through her when she thinks she might have killed him, but the slight movements of his chest rising and falling tell her he's still alive and she wishes he wasn't. </p>
<p>She stands there, a disheveled mess with blood on her knuckles and on the heels of her boots. She's a horrible person. So is he. He deserved it. He deserved it he deserved it he deserved it he deserved it-</p>
<p>She lets out a stained laugh. It's not a laugh of humor or satisfaction. It's a pathetic, horrified laugh. It's only then when she realizes she's crying. She shouldn't be crying. She hates crying.</p>
<p>She wipes her eyes with her blood stained hands and leaves his passed out body there for someone else to find. He deserved it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>